User blog:JDLover12/Fanmade Mashup Sqaures!
THIS BLOG IS NOW CLOSED! I finally know how to make my own pictures, so I decided to get creative with the dance mashup icons! If you want to request me one, here is how your comment should look: *Icon Dancer *Song *Background Color *Theme *Description Of Theme EXAMPLE: Icon Dancer: Boom Clap Song: Better When I’m Dancin' Background Color: Yellow Theme: Summertime Dancers Description Of Theme: Contains dancers with summertime colors and clothes. NEW UPDATE 12/11/15: You can submit unlimited requests for me! I will accept all of them! I already made five from scratch. Please request me some ideas! Betterwhenimdancinmashup.jpg|Better When I’m Dancin' (Contains dancers with summertime colors and clothes.) You'retheonemashup.jpg|You're The One That I Want (Contains the best dancers of previous games.) Kaboommashup.jpg|Kaboom Pow (Contains superhero dancers.) Californiamashup.jpg|California Gurls (Contains only girl dancers.) Heartbeatmashup.jpg|Heartbeat Song (The best songs with dance crews.) Breakfreemashup.jpg|Break Free (The most popular songs from Just Dance 1.) Requested by SatoTheScientist101. Gibberishmashup.jpg|Gibberish Old (Dancers from some duet songs.) Requested by JDlover. Gibberishmashupupdated.jpg|Gibberish Updated (Dancers from some duet songs.) Requested by JDlover. Hitthelightsmashup.jpg|Hit The Lights (The best dancers of Just Dance Unlimited.) Requested by MemeMaster123. Papaoutaimashup.jpg|Papaoutai (Only region exclusives, like PAL or NTSC.) Requested by YoSoyAri. Leanonmashup.jpg|Lean On (Confusions about songs. (Lean On instead of Fancy's Indian Dance, Problem instead of Built for This, Hello Kitty instead of Birthday, Candy Candy instead of Chiwawa, etc.)) Requested by Mrmn1. Coloursmashup.jpg|Colours (Girls that are painting the sky in many colours.) Requested by MikeyRocks33. Blackwidowmashup.jpg|Black Widow (Solo Halloween songs. Are you haunted yet?) Requested by Williythegamerdude. Urkiddingme.jpg|Better When I'm Dancin' (No need for standing up while dancing! Just sit down and dance!) Requested by Orbit2012. Focusmashup.jpg|Focus (Solo dancers from Japanese songs.) Requested by Et23456. Shewolfmashup.jpg|She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (The coldest coaches.) Requested by Dancer168. Thisishowwedomashup.jpg|This Is How We Do (Dancers in hip hop/street fashion.) Requested by Simpson77410. Mandownmashup.jpg|Man Down (Get your buddies and dance!) Requested by CoolGuy34. Titaniummashup.jpg|Titanium (Dancers who are not human or not entirely human.) Requested by Williythegamerdude. Wherethehoodatmashup.jpg|Where The Hood At? (Songs with censored words.) Requested by HackedTHIsBack. Timbermashup.jpg|Timber (Dancers with a latin appearance or from a latin song.) Requested by Yare Dance. Jungledrummashup.jpg|Jungle Drum (Beta Dancers.) Requested by JDLOVER2957. Dancingqueenrequestedmashup.jpg|Dancing Queen (Contains beta dancers, like So Good, Lets Get It Started, etc.) Requested by Jameson4332. Playermashup.jpg|Player (Lovers in love.) Requested by Orbit2012. Madonnamashup.jpg|B**** I'm Madonna (Singers from the music video.) Requested by MemeMaster123. Letsgotothemallmashup.jpg|Let's Go To The Mall (Dancers that are wearing crazy party clothes.) Requested by Michaelf5. Wantubackmashup.jpg|Want U Back (Dancers that appear in the background of Want U Back, excluding the original dancer.) Requested by Kafluffle101. Illhouseyoumashup.jpg|I'll House You (Dancers that make the bass drop.) Requested by Ironbert. Heartbeatsongmashup.jpg|Heartbeat Song (Only boys except for the original dancer.) Requested by Katsuyu. Hellomashup.jpg|Hello (Girl dancers that are broken hearted.) Requested by Orbit2012. Wakawakamashup.jpg|Waka Waka (Dancers that wear red, orange, yellow, pink, brown, etc.) Requested by JDLOVER2957. Claritymashup.jpg|Clarity (Punk dancers or dancers with songs that play at clubs.) Requested by Ironbert. Tellyourworldmashup.jpg|Tell Your World (Dancers from spin-offs.) Requested by Orbit2012. Focusmashuprequest.jpg|Focus (Dancers with moves that fit the song.) Requested by MemeMaster123. Readytogomashup.jpg|Ready To Go (Dance Crews that can never be separated by the power of dance.) Requested by MikeyRocks33. Onthefloormashup.jpg|On the Floor (Crazy party dancers.) Requested by Bruno0909.